girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-11-16 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Well of course Castle Heterodyne isn't eager to lose a member of the House...after all, it just found one again after eighteen long (and broken) years. And its response to Minion Prime's comment fits well with its 'I'm in charge' mentality (which Agatha is taking pains to ). CaptMorgan 14:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) There's a problem that's been bugging me for a while: what's Agatha going to do when she gets Castle Heterodyne back up and running? Rule Mechanicsburg? Form alliances with Wulfenbach -- or declare war on him? The story takes a major change if Castle Heterodyne is an ally behind Agatha. I think ultimately, its insanity is going to be an obstacle to Agatha's using it, because otherwise the plot takes a nose-dive. --Cantabrian 10:08, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think there's necessarily an impending nose-dive. Getting the Castle fixed could definitely move the plot forward significantly. The si vales valeo either kills off The Other inside Agatha or brings it out for major plot revelation. Agatha & the Guinea Pigs 'fix' the Castle (at least, get it integrated and able to start fixing itself, with the help of the new group of Heterodyne Minions). The Castle tells Agatha & Co. about what happened on Day One and she decides to go off and solve that mystery, leaving behind a Baron now on her side (somewhere along the way, he gets convinced that she's not the Other) and a working Castle under the supervision of the seneschal (much like the Heterodyne Boys used to do when they went off adventuring, I'm sure). CaptMorgan 15:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I agree with CaptMorgan, in principle if not necessarily in detail. (My guess is that Agatha's mental passenger comes in a little later than this, though I could be wildly wrong. It definitely strikes me as too early to get rid of her, but getting her to talk might be interesting.) But I certainly think fixing the Castle could be a stepping stone to the rest of the plot. Even with the Castle entirely fixed (probable), an alliance with the Baron, and all the shorter-term problems like Hogfarb's immolation cleared up, there's still a whole lot of plot to go -- and that's just based on the pieces we've already heard about! -- 16:27, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::What about this Corporeal Duplicator thing? If that creates one Agatha (sick or healthy) with Agatha in charge and another (sick or healthy) with The Other in charge, that would solve a problem or three... Agatha would be rid of her mental stowaway, and the Baron would have his Other to do whatever he intends to do to her (kill her, most likely, with or without interrogating her before or afterwards). Which would also set the Baron on the trail of the clank version of The Other which is still at large... -Sir Chaos 20:31, November 17, 2009 (UTC) What about zola? what about zola (pinky) she may have wandered into the chapel, and then be tested by the castle and actually proven to be a relative (perhaps distant), and then the castle has its replacement, so things can continueAgathahetrodyne 17:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, Zola is presumably in the company of Tiktoffen, who is secretly on the castles side. The castle might not want a Heterodyne who moments ago was out to kill it. The castle behaves mostly like a child. Maybe what it really wants is a Mommy. --Rej 02:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :: I think you're on to something there. Nekokami 15:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page